Umineko y Fire Emblem Conversaciones de Apoyo
by LucinaLowell
Summary: ¿Quién dijo que era imposible? Conversaciones entre los personajes de Fire Emblem y Umineko no Naku Koro ni después de cierta boda que causo muchos problemas. Supports basados en un rol del grupo de facebook "UMINEKO". Support actual: Battler/Chrom
1. Battler y Sumia

**Advertencia: Este fic contiene ideas locas no aptas para mentes normales, cualquier trastorno mental es bajo su propia responsabilidad(?). Este fic esta basado en un rol de un grupo de facebook llamado "UMINEKO"**

**Disclaimer: Umineko no Naku Koro ni y Fire Emblem no me pertenecen si no que a sus respectivos creadores :33**

* * *

**Sumia y Battler.**

(C)

Sumia: ... Hmmm...  
Battler: Oh, tu eras- *Es interrumpido por Sumia*  
Sumia: *Se asusta* ¡Eeeek!... Ah, eras tu señor Battler.  
Battler: Solo llámame Battler. ¿Tu eres Sumia?  
Sumia: Si, soy una de los miembros del equipo de Chrom-sama.  
Battler: Ya veo... ¿No se suponía que tenían que haber vuelto a su mundo? ¿Que haces aquí?  
Sumia: Ronove-san me esta enseñando a cocinar algunos postres... Ah, *Seria* y también estoy aquí para decirle a Lady Beato que no intente poner sus manos de nuevo en Chrom.  
Battler: ...  
Sumia: ...  
Battler: ¿Que es eso? *Apunta algo*  
Sumia: *Incomoda* ¡N-Nada!  
Battler: Parece un pie de limón, ¿Tu lo hiciste?  
Sumia: S-Si...  
Battler: *Sonríe* Se ve bien.  
Sumia: *Decepcionada* Dudo que el sabor lo sea...  
Battler: ¿A que te refieres?  
Sumia: ¡Este es mi intento numero 17!  
Battler: *Sorprendido* ...  
Sumia: ¡Se ve bien pero no tiene el sabor perfecto para Chrom-sama! ¡Soy un fracaso!  
Battler: *Mas sorprendido* ...  
Sumia: *Incomoda* ¡Oh no! ¡Lo he dicho! *Se va corriendo*  
Battler: ¿Sumia? ¡Sumia! *Suspira* Que mujer...

* * *

(B)

Sumia: *Decepcionada* Otra vez... Soy un fracaso.  
Battler: ¿Otra vez haciendo pies, Sumia?  
Sumia: *Se asusta* ¡Eeeek! ¡Dime que no le has dicho nadie!  
Battler: ¿Que cosa?  
Sumia: Lo de ayer.  
Battler: Oh... No, a nadie.  
Sumia: ¡Gracias al cielo! *Se anima un poco*  
Battler: ¿Hmm?  
Sumia: Es que si alguien de mi grupo se entera es capaz de decirle a Chrom-sama cuando volvamos a Ylisse y ese seria mi fin.  
Battler: *Ríe* ¿Por que dices eso?  
Sumia: ¡Porque para el debe ser sorpresa!  
Battler: *Sorprendido* ...  
Sumia: ¿Que clase de mujer seria si se entera antes? ¡Debo sorprenderlo con mis encantos y que me diga "Oh si Sumia, te amo!"  
Battler: *Se sorprende mas*  
Sumia: *Incomoda* ¡Oh no! ¡Lo he dicho otra vez! *Sale corriendo*  
Battler: *Incomodo* ...Me da miedo... Mas miedo que cuando Beato se enoja.

* * *

(A)

Sumia: *Decepcionada* Vez numero 40 y todavía... Ay diosas.  
Battler: ¿Otra vez?  
Sumia: Si... Y aun no lo logro.  
Battler: Veamos... ¿Por que no dejas que lo pruebe? Tal vez pueda ayudarte. *Sonrie*  
Sumia: *Se le suben los ánimos* ¿De verdad?  
Battler: Claro.  
Sumia: Cualquier efecto secundario como asco, etc, no es mi culpa *Le da un trozo*  
Battler: *Come el trozo*...  
Sumia: ...  
Battler: Esta... ¡Perfecto!  
Sumia: *Emocionada* ¿¡No bromeas!?  
Battler: No, quiero mas *Saca otro pedazo*. Eres excelente en esto. Estoy seguro que a Chrom le encantara.  
Sumia: *Se sonroja* ¿Por que lo nombras?  
Battler: El pie es para el, ¿No?  
Sumia: *Se sonroja mas* S-Si.  
Battler: Bueno, ahora puedes estar tranquila. *Sonrie*  
Sumia: Gracias Battler.  
Battler: No hay de que.  
Sumia: Ahora podre seducir a Chrom-sama con el pie que voy a volver a preparar para que me diga que me ama... Oh, lo he dicho otra vez.  
Battler: ¿Vas a huir otra vez?  
Sumia: No creo que sea necesario.

* * *

Y en un mundo paralelo(?)

(S)

Battler: ...  
Sumia: ¡Battler! ¿Que haces aqui?  
Battler: Ehmm... Quiero hablar contigo.  
Sumia: ¿Conmigo? ¿Sobre que?  
Battler: *Mira algo* Es algo delicado... Pero la verdad no creo que importe mucho. Ese pie es para Chrom, ¿Verdad?  
Sumia: *Se sonroja* N-No, es para alguien mas.  
Battler: ¿Hmm?  
Sumia: *Incomoda* Es pa-para ti...  
Battler: ...  
Sumia: ...  
Battler: *Sonríe* Gracias, aunque creo que no tuviste que haberte molestado.  
Sumia: Oh no, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer después de que me has ayudado *Sonrie*  
Battler: ...  
Sumia: Bueno... Y... ¿De que querías hablar?  
Battler: Esto... Sumia... Yo...  
Sumia: ¿Si?  
Battler: *Incomodo* Yo...  
Sumia: *Incomoda* Me estas asustando...  
Battler: *Se sonroja* Se que te gusta Chrom, pero... No puedo evitarlo mas...  
Sumia: *Sorprendida* ...  
Battler: Creo estoy enamorado de ti Sumia.  
Sumia: *Se sorprende mas y se sonroja* Oh Battler...  
Battler: *Incomodo* ...  
Sumia: *Sonrojada* Ahem... Battler... Tu... También... M-Me gustas.  
Battler: *Se sorprende* ¿De verdad? ¿Y Chrom?  
Sumia: ¿Y Lady Beato?  
Battler: ...  
Sumia: *Rie* Bueno, la diferencia es que tu ya te has casado y yo nunca le confesé lo que sentía a Chrom...  
Battler: Beato esta en Shock.  
Sumia: ¿Y?  
Battler: Y dudo que salga de el. *Le muestra un anillo* ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?  
Sumia: *Feliz* ¡Oh si Battler, si!  
Battler: *Feliz, rie* Me haces tan feliz.

* * *

**¿Crack? ¿Donde? xDDD**

**Aclaraciones: **

- **Cuando Battler en el S dice: "Beato esta en Shock" Es porque después del intento de boda entre Chrom y Beatrice, Featherine borró la existencia del peliazul dentro del tablero de juego... Pero ahora volvió y Beato sigue en Shock(?)**

**- En el rol real este Support llega hasta el A. El S no es más que un producto de mi locura :3**

**- Battler no es capaz de engañar a Beato y Sumia esta loca por Chrom ._.**

**- El rol esta en un grupo de facebook llamado "UMINEKO"... Creo que lo dije anteriormente ._.**

**¿Reviews? **

**-LucinaLowell**


	2. Battler y Chrom

**Advertencia: Cualquier trastorno mental después de leer esto es bajo su propia responsabilidad(?)**

**Disclaimer: Fire Emblem y Umineko no Naku Koro ni no me pertenecen, si no que a sus respectivos creadores.**

* * *

**Chrom y Battler**

(C)

Battler: ...

Chrom: ...

Battler: ...

Chrom: *Incomodo* ... Tu eres...

Battler: Battler, y tu eres el que casi me quita a Beatrice.

Chrom: Um... Sobre eso...

Battler: ¿Qué?

Chrom: ...

Battler: *Suspira* ¿Sabes? Mejor olvidémonos de eso. Historia antigua, podríamos ser amigos, ¿No crees?

Chrom: *Se sorprende* C-Claro.

Battler: *Sonríe* Bien, ¿Por qué no nos presentamos de una manera más adecuada? Soy Battler Ushiromiya, encantado.

Chrom: Me llamo Chrom, el gusto es mio.

* * *

(B)

Chrom: Hyah! *Choque de espada*

Battler: Yaah! *Choque de espada*

Chrom: Nngh! *Choque de espada*

Battler: Esto es por Beato! *Choque de espada*

Chrom: Creí que habías acabado con eso! *Choque de espada*

Battler: Necesito una razón para entrenar CON GANAS! *Choque de espada*

Chrom: Entonces hagamos de esto algo más que un simple entrenamiento! *Choque de espada*

Battler: De acuerdo! *Choque de espada*

Chrom: Esto es por estar muy cerca de Sumia! *Choque de espada*

Battler: ¿¡Cómo lo sabes!? *Choque de espada*

Chrom: Es un secreto! *Choque de espada*

Battler: *Cansado* Uff... Eres bueno.

Chrom: *Cansado* Lo mismo digo.

Battler: Pero hablando enserio, ¿Cómo sabes que he estado muy cerca de Sumia?

Chrom: *Serio* ...

Battler: ¿Hmm?

Chrom: *Serio* Los rumores se esparcen rápido.

Battler: Oh.

Chrom: ...

Battler: Deberíamos entrenar otro día ¿No crees? Jeje.

Chrom: *Sarcásticamente* Gracias por cambiar el tema.

* * *

(A)

Battler: Ahem...

Chrom: ...

Battler: Chrom...

Chrom: ...

Battler: Chrom!

Chrom: ¿Qué quieres?

Battler: ¿Estas enojado?

Chrom: ¿Por qué habría de estarlo?

Battler: Olvídalo *Suspira*

Chrom: ¿Te refieres a lo de Sumia?

Battler: *Incomodo* S-Si.

Chrom: *Fingiendo estar molesto* Si, estoy enfadado por eso.

Battler: ...

Chrom: ...

Battler: ...

Chrom: *Ríe* Era broma.

Battler: *Suspira* Uff...

Chrom: Creo que estamos iguales.

Battler: Pero tu no tienes nada con Sumia, ¿O si?

Chrom: No, pero he estado pensando en casarme con ella.

Battler: Ya veo, es bueno porque ella- N-No he dicho nada.

Chrom: *Extrañado* ¿Huh?

Battler: *Incomodo* Olvídalo.

Chrom: *Aún extrañado* ... De acuerdo.

Battler: ¿Entrenamos otra vez?

Chrom: ...Esta bien *Sonríe*

* * *

**Aasjdbaskjbfclsachnslcsddjsfcdsncfklsdncfsd!uno! xD**

**Aclaraciones: **

**- Aquí la ship es Chrom/Sumia les guste o no (Realmente esa pareja no me gusta mucho) y Battler/Beato.**

**- El S de Battler/Sumia no se aplica aquí obviamente, pero si del C hasta el A. **

**- Creo que nada más(?)**

**¿Reviews? **

**-LucinaLowell**


End file.
